Kabal of the Last Hatred
The Kabal of the Last Hatred is one of the greatest of the Drukhari Kabals of the Dark City of Commorragh that has a morbid interest in the forbidden arts. Though they outwardly seek to master the transition between life and death, their aims are far grander than those of petty necromancers. Some say the Last Hatred seek to transcend mortality entirely, others that they wish to exterminate the Aeldari race and enslave whatever entity is born from the ashes. Madness this may seem, but any who have looked into their eyes will never truly dismiss their ambition, nor the depths of depravity to which they will go to fulfil their goals. So it is that they prosecute their kin-strife against the Asuryani and Exodites, but above all it is the Ynnari who are now shown the full measure of their fury, due to their dedication to reviving the fortunes of the entire Aeldari race. Originally famous for their pain-farms and a talent for keeping their wretched captives alive indefinitely, the drive to drain every last drop of suffering from their "clients" has led the Kabal of the Last Hatred into infamy. In recent years, the Kabal have mastered the technique of permanently binding a soul to the cadaver from which it would usually depart at the moment of death. Yet the carnival of corpses that accompanies them to war is merely a distraction to draw attention from something far more sinister, for down in the pits under their stronghold, the Kabal practises ever more complex rites. Here the Kabalites unpick the tapestry of life, studying the postponement of entropy in gardens hung with wax-skinned undead arranged in artful but unnatural poses. Should they ever succeed in their quest, the lines between life and death may be irrevocably blurred. History of the Kabal of the Last Hatred.]] Notable Campaigns * The Dancing Dead (327.M41) - The insane Archon Thyndrak of the Last Hatred launches a raid on the Hive World of Tamantra's Folly. During fierce fighting between her Kabalite forces and the Tallarn 8th Infantry, Archon Thyndrak abducts the planet's tyrannical governor and his entire sadistic household. Within the cycle, the luckless abductees have been fitted with neural restraints, dressed in improbable and torturous finery, and installed in life support tubes built into the ceiling of Archon Thyndrak's grand ballroom. Trapped in an agonising half-life, the Imperial nobles can be lowered down to the Archon's dance floor at will on wheezing brass armatures, their mere presence leaving the hall awash with an aura of pain and misery that the Commorrites find most refreshing. Needless to say, Thyndrak's new toys are something of a coup, her guests delighting in dancing and frolicking with the whimpering humans amid the mocking laughter of their peers. * The Long Midnight (891.M41) - The Kabal of the Last Hatred ravages the Hive World of Persya in a six-cycle-long siege, using arcane technologies to bring pitch darkness to its principal hive cities and sending Mandrakes and Ur-Ghuls into its confines. Many hive workers go mad with terror, but are taken back to Commorragh nonetheless. It is claimed that during this siege, Kheradruakh the Decapitator selects an unprecedented seven worthy skulls for his macabre lair. Sources *''Codex: Drukhari'' (8th Edition), pg. 22 *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "The Three Ages of the Dark City," "Kabals of Commorragh" *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (5th Edition), pg. 93 *Colours of the Kabals (Defunct Site) Category:K Category:Dark Eldar Category:Kabals